


Sometimes Being Human Gets the Better of Me, Can I Try Again?

by WallyWest15AF



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, MCU
Genre: M/M, Mainly just mentions, Mentions of Tony's parents, Mentions of the amazing Edwin Jarvis, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: I don't know, I was trying to sleep and I got inspired.Mostly because "Just Call" by Prince Fox ft. Bella Thorne (heart eyes) is amazing.Nat is Natasha.Tony is also set in a younger age like maybe early twenties.





	Sometimes Being Human Gets the Better of Me, Can I Try Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I was trying to sleep and I got inspired.  
> Mostly because "Just Call" by Prince Fox ft. Bella Thorne (heart eyes) is amazing.  
> Nat is Natasha.  
> Tony is also set in a younger age like maybe early twenties.

Bucky slid into bed with a quiet grunt causing Tony to still his motions.

"Ow, Hey! What are you doing?!" Bucky growled.  
Tony had flopped over onto his other side and began shoving and kicking at Bucky.  
"Hey, would you stop that?" Bucky asked.  
Tony became victorious , having gotten to his knees pushing with vehemence, Bucky falling over the edge of the bed, Tony following suit having been tangled in sheets and covers Bucky had immersed himself in. In fear of Tony being hurt Bucky squeezed the smaller man into his chest.  
Bucky landed on his back on the redwood floor of their bedroom with a thud and an unattractive strangled grunt. Tony yelped when he went over the edge, fists gripped tightly into Bucky's white sleep tee. Bucky mentally scolded himself for not have been recording the cute sound his boyfriend had made, he has never caught Tony on camera doing something cute or anything he could actually show his friends.  
He'd have to file that away for now and figure out what's going on. It had been pure instinct trying to shield Tony from harm. Bucky never wanted to see or or hurt Tony, the fact that Tony wanted to hurt him had Bucky confused, Tony wasn't a violent person. As impenetrable as the man seemed Bucky was surprisingly easy to hurt. A single tear from Tony and Bucky would kill anybody. Bucky could hear small sniffles close by, really close actually. He looked up and sure enough Tony.  
Tony was shaking, sniffling, and staring right at Bucky who had been lost in thought. Bucky's heart broke, he could swear he heard it shatter. Tony's knuckles were bright white from what Bucky could tell in their dimly lit room. 

"Doll," Bucky tried softly and pulled Tony closer having sat up. Tony let out a strangled sob that twisted up Bucky's insides.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked softly.

"You," Tony let out another sob, shoving his face wet with tears into the crook of Bucky's neck.

"Me?" Bucky felt the bottom of his stomach fall.  
"Didn't call," Tony sobbed louder at that. 

"You left and didn't check in," Tony cried.

And that's when it hit him. Six months prior Tony had lost his entire family to a nasty car accident, Tony had been in the car but survived after being in a coma for a month and a half. When he woke the nurse had told Tony his parents hadn't made it. DOA. he hadn't shed a tear until they mentioned the driver,  
"Jarvis, his name is Edwin Jarvis," He had told them.  
Weeping hysterically Tony had ripped the countless needles from himself (thankfully the heavens they already got the feeding tube and catheter) and darted to the bathroom attached to his room and threw up until he was just dry heaving. That was how he and Tony had met, Bucky had been volunteering with his best friend Steve. Tony had huddled into a corner frantically rocking himself, the doctors wanted to sedate him and lock him down but Bucky had said "no," Bucky had been the only one to calm him down asking him all sorts of questions and getting him thinking about anything but, just till he was ready to process.

God. He fucked up, Bucky had thought. He should of remembered, It's one of the safety protocols they'd established after they became friends, way before they'd even considered or at least before Bucky had considered. Bucky was the first one to make an actual move and he kissed Tony, soft and sweet like a first kiss should be between them had needed to be. Bucky wanted to give Tony the stability he needed. Bucky craved to be a constant in Tony's life, he just hoped he didn't screw it up. He had just been so damn tired and he'd forgotten to charge his phone so he left it in Nat's car to charge and that's exactly where it is now at this exact moment. 

"Doll, I am so so so so fucking sorry," Bucky squeezed Tony harder. 

"Don't you EVER do that to me again," Tony sniffled.

"Never," Bucky promised. "Please forgive me?" Bucky begged.

"I do, I forgive you," Tony sniffled again before placing a wet kiss to Bucky's neck.  
Tony continued to mouth at Bucky's neck as Bucky wiped the tears from his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. Tony pulled at Bucky's sleep pants lazily.

"As much as I like where this is going, can we move it to the bed?" Bucky asked. Tony only nodded running his tongue up to flick at Bucky's earlobe. Bucky lifted the two of them then dropped Tony softly on their bed. Tony sorta crabwalked backwards on the bed before flopping down so Bucky could crawl over him completely naked.  
Oh yeah, he could definitely forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes some peeps happy n stuff!
> 
> Enjoy! If you like thanks If you don't still thanks.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Oh and incase you didn't get it. Bucky and Tony call each other so they know they're okay.  
> Bucky however had forgotten.


End file.
